Existing ticketing machines are typically bulky pieces of equipment that take up significant amounts of space and are associated with high equipment and maintenance costs. Due to the large space requirements, the addition of new devices in existing areas may be difficult, especially in high traffic areas such as transit stations where space may be limited. Such issues pose challenges when utilization exceeds current ticketing machine capabilities at a particular area and additional resources are needed. Additionally, existing ticketing machines provide fixed locations and user interfaces, limiting the accessibility of the ticketing machines for users of different heights, as well as the accessibility for users in wheelchairs.